1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobile door lock brackets which secure the door of an automobile in a closed position by serving as a striker for a door latching mechanism. More specifically, this invention relates to a door lock bracket which can be readily manufactured as a one-piece stamping, rendering a strong and rigid bracket which can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile doors are conventionally secured in a closed position with a latching mechanism that is mounted to the door, which engages a striker mounted to the door post. Often, the latching mechanism is a spring-loaded slotted or fork-shaped member whose slot engages a portion of the striker when the door is closed. To accommodate this type of latching mechanism, typical striker designs include a post which extends perpendicularly from the door post, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,225 to Hagemeyer, or a U-shaped tubular member as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,645 to Kobayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,626 to Gergoe et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,696 to Yamada et al. The U-shaped strikers also generally extend perpendicularly from the door post, with the latching mechanism straddling a single leg of the U-shaped fork when the door is closed, such that one leg of the fork extends through the opening formed by the U-shaped striker with the door post.
While the above types of strikers are relatively simple in their design, the fabrication of such strikers can be somewhat complicated, often requiring the forming and machining of an extrusion. Such processing steps generally result in a relatively expensive component, which is highly undesirable in the competitive automotive industry.
In comparison, strikers formed from stampings offer the potential for a less expensive component, in view of the simplified processing involved. Such stamped strikers are known in the art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,892 to Kleefeldt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,298 to Kleefeldt, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,134 and 5,125,698 to Thau. Generally, the strikers taught by Kleefeldt et al. and Kleefeldt are somewhat complicated in their shape, and require some degree of assembly. The striker taught by Kleefeldt et al. includes a wedge-shaped body from which a pair of flanges extend oppositely for mounting the striker to the door post of an automobile. Each side of the wedge has an aperture formed therein for receiving a leg of a fork-shaped latching mechanism. The striker taught by Kleefeldt includes a U-shaped yoke, one leg of which is enlarged to form a pair of flanges for mounting the striker to the door post. A bolt extends between the legs of the U-shaped yoke and supports a hardened sleeve for engaging and receiving a fork-shaped latching mechanism. The strikers taught by Kleefeldt et al. and Kleefeldt each require a sequence of stamping operations, as well as some degree of assembly, all of which add undesirable costs to the final end product.
The strikers taught by Thau are also somewhat complicated by their geometry. Both teach a rectangular-shaped head member composed of a pair of members which are folded onto each other, such that the members are juxtaposed. Each juxtaposed member includes a flange which extends perpendicular from the head member for mounting the striker to the door post. The juxtaposed members each have an aperture which are aligned to form an opening in the head member for receiving one leg of a fork-shaped latching mechanism. In addition, the juxtaposed members are formed to provide a wedge-shape to the head member. While the strikers taught by Thau are somewhat less complicated than that taught by Kleefeldt and Kleefeldt et al., in that they are a one-piece stamping, it is apparent that their structure requires a relatively complicated sequence of stamping operations, which again contribute undesirable costs to the final end product.
From the above discussion, it can be readily appreciated that the prior art does not disclose a relatively inexpensive one-piece striker for an automobile door which can be readily manufactured from a single stamping without the requirement for a complex forming sequence, assembly and/or geometry. Consequently, such strikers are relatively expensive to manufacture, resulting in additional and undesirable costs to the overall price of an automobile. In addition, the complexity of such strikers complicates their repair and replacement, which increases warranty repair costs for the manufacturer and/or has the potential for passing on repair costs to the consumer.
Accordingly, what is needed is a relatively inexpensive striker for an automobile door, wherein the striker is characterized by an uncomplicated geometry so as to facilitate its manufacture from a single stamping, and wherein the striker is compatible with conventional slotted or fork-shaped latching mechanisms used in the automotive industry.